


Trapped

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: mind control</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: mind control

There's silence when I walk by, as always, but my soul can hear the whispers that follow in the wake of my body.

"A hundred, maybe two hundred dead today already."

"What about that one resistance?"

"Crushed. Murdered, all of them."

"Look what the Gardens turn out. Murderers and savages, the lot of them."

"Sorceress' fucking knights. Knight, my ass. Doesn't deserve to be called anything but a pile of bones and ashes."

Sometimes my body hears them too, turns, and kills. But the people who whispered behind my back are the lucky ones. There are things worse than death.


End file.
